This proposal is submitted for the purpose of further examining the human renal/urinary kinin-forming system and fibrinolytic system and the vascular fibrinolytic system and their possible roles in a variety of collagen-vascular diseases. Urinary kallikrein-associated esterase, kininases, kininogens, urokinases, urokinase activators and control proteins will be purified by chromatography and/or affinity chromatography and examined with regard to physicochemical and functional characteristics and compared by these antigenic criteria with the components of the analogous systems in plasma. Quantitative immunologic and specific functional assays will be developed and applied to the assessment of these urinary systems in hypertension and in connective tissue diseases with renal involvement. The vascular plasminogen activator, angiokinase, will be further characterized functionally and physicochemically and related by these and antigenic criteria to the plasminogen activators from plasma, urine and endothelial cell tissue culture. A quantitative immunoassay will be developed for angiokinase and applied to the examination of the fibrinolytic system in connective tissue diseases and in necrotizing angiitis.